bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Samba Ramna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10365 |no = 502 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 21, 33, 37, 53, 56, 59 |normal_distribute = 14, 14, 14, 14, 15, 14, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 21, 33, 37, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71 |bb_distribute = 15, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 33, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 78, 86, 94, 102, 110 |sbb_distribute = 14, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A former Guardian who attempted to stop the gods' plan to destroy the humans. Leaving the land of the gods as a traitor, her lover, now her enemy, appeared before her. Clashing swords with a man who now saw her as a traitor, she risked her life trying to persuade him to change. There is no record depicting how the volcanic clashing of these star-crossed lovers ended. However, a recently discovered diary suggests that they may have possibly made up in the end. |summon = I'll show you my secret fire dance! No one can stop me now! Alright then, here I go! |fusion = I like strong people, but what is left for someone who's surpassed everyone before them? |evolution = Do you believe in the power of the love like I do? Look how strong it's made me! | hp_base = 4483 |atk_base = 1565 |def_base = 1217 |rec_base = 1585 | hp_lord = 5951 |atk_lord = 2055 |def_lord = 1535 |rec_lord = 2094 | hp_anima = 6694 |rec_anima = 1896 |atk_breaker = 2253 |def_breaker = 1337 |atk_guardian = 1857 |def_guardian = 1733 |rec_guardian = 1995 |def_oracle = 1436 | hp_oracle = 5654 |rec_oracle = 2391 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Earth's Conviction |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Earth types & boost to damage dealt to Earth types from Fire types |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Fiery Ballet |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boost to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Cremation Waltz |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, boost to Def & boost to Atk of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10364 |evointo = 10366 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Ramna 3 }}